


Hi From The Future

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Silly, Time Travel, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Chisato and Aya get a strange surprise. Time travelling children? Is this fire emblem now?Disclaimer: I know basically nothing about Morfonica or Nanami. I only play EN Bandori, and haven't osmosed a lot yet. This is just a daft idea I had, and not an accurate representation of Nanami's character.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Hi From The Future

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in a long time, and it's not any of the many drafts that have piled up, but a daft idea I came up with a couple of days ago. What if Nanami Morfonica was Chisato and Aya's daughter travelled back from the future?
> 
> To be fair I've had the impression ever since Morfonica was revealed that Nanami looks like the lovechild of Chisato and Aya. And since they're not in EN Bandori yet, I don't actually know anything about what the Morfonica members are actually like. I briefly skimmed their Bandori wikia entries, but I hardly did any extensive research. So I apologise in advance for getting Nanami's character completely wrong (probably). This is totally just judging the book by the cover.

It was time for another live concert for Pastel*Palettes. Well, almost time. They still had to get ready, and in an unusual twist there was a different band there as their opening act that day. It wasn't the first time they'd played with another band, far from it, but it was the first time a band had been specifically hired to be their opening act. To Aya it seemed like a sign of how big they were getting. Only the popular bands had opening acts.

She had to confess that she didn't know this band at all. They were called Morfonica, and as far as she knew they were pretty recently formed. All of the members went to a different school that Aya had never been in contact with either. All she knew was that it was very prestigious. She wondered how the agency had decided on hiring these girls in particular. Perhaps through audition? Word of mouth? Or maybe they were simply cheap.

As the Pastel*Palettes members entered the backstage area, they quickly spotted the Morfonica members. At least presumably it was them, since it was five girls in stage outfits. Even if they were going on stage before Pas*Pal, it was a bit early to be ready. Hopefully the outfits were comfortable to wait around in. They looked quite stylish, at least. Aya thought they looked better than some of what her own band had worn. Perhaps it was a sign of them being nervous that they had already gotten ready. She wondered what sort of concerts they'd done so far. Maybe this was the biggest stage they'd stood on.

It was hard to be sure of anything just from looking at them, but Aya still had a feeling they were all good girls. The one who stood out the most was definitely the one with black hair that looked as tall as Kaoru, but they had another tall girl too, blonde, and maybe about Eve's height. Actually there was something about that one that made Aya feel like she had seen her before, even if she wasn't sure where. Online maybe? Then there was another girl with black hair that looked as short as Chisato, while the final two with pale blue and pale pink hair looked about Aya's own height.

The whole band looked towards Pastel*Palettes as they entered, and the pink-haired one met Aya's eyes. For some unknown reason she felt a strong sense of familiarity, even though she didn't think she had ever seen her before. The girl stepped away from her band members, and strode right over towards Aya, who suddenly felt very confused. Did they know each other after all? Had they met, and Aya had completely forgotten her? It would be super embarrassing if that was the case.

"Hi," the girl said.

"Uh, hi." Aya wasn't sure how else to respond.

"Excuse me, but are you Shirasagi Aya?"

Aya stared at her. _What did she just say? Shira..._ Her brain struggled to compute. In spite of their rising fame, Aya was unfortunately used to not being recognised, or having some mistakes made about who she was, but this was a completely new one. The girl was looking at her expectantly, so Aya realised she had to reply. "N-no, I'm Maruyama Aya," she managed to blurt out.

The girl's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh? Oh! Right. Maiden name."

"Huh?" Aya stared again.

"I'm Shirasagi Chisato." Chisato's voice came from Aya's side. Seems she had overheard them. "Is that what you meant?"

The girl looked at Chisato, and her expression brightened up. "Oh! You're both here! Right, of course you are, you're in the same band..."

Aya looked at Chisato, who didn't look like she had any idea what was going on either.

"Excuse me, but have we met?" Chisato asked.

"Yes," the girl said confidently. "Well, not yet I guess, but... sorry, let me start over. Hi, I'm Hiro- I mean, Shirasagi Nanami. I'm your daughter."

"Huh?!"

* * *

The show had gone well, even with the weird issue weighing on Chisato and Aya's minds. They were professionals, so they had still managed to put on a good performance. And afterwards they met up with this Nanami girl in private.

"So let me get this straight." Chisato rubbed her forehead. "You're mine and Aya-chan's daughter?"

"Yes."

"You've come from the future?"

"Yes."

"And you've been living here under an assumed name?"

"Yes."

Chisato gave her a tired look. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you." She had to admit there was an uncanny resemblance, but that had to be just a coincidence. There were plenty of people in the world who weren't related, but still looked like each other.

Nanami looked disappointed. "I guess that makes sense..."

"But why didn't you contact us sooner, Nanami-chan?" Aya asked.

"Don't tell me you believe her, Aya-chan?"

"She's got my eyes, Chisato-chan. I checked in the mirror. And she has your hair."

"She does not," Chisato said firmly. Sure there were similarities in how it looked, but it wasn't a match in colour. It was more like... a middle ground between hers and Aya's... "There's lots of people with eyes that look like yours, and hair that looks like mine, Aya-chan. Besides, time travel isn't possible."

Nanami looked like she had perked up. "Well, I wanted to contact you sooner, but I wasn't sure how... it's a bit weird to just randomly call someone up and say 'I'm your daughter from the future'."

Chisato gave her a flat stare. "You don't say."

"But when I learned we had gotten a proposal to do a concert together, I made up my mind. So I nudged Shiro-chan and the others into accepting." Nanami seemed a little proud of herself. "I actually wanted to enroll in the same school as you, but mum," She nodded towards Chisato. "Said it was a bad idea, and that I was smart enough to get into a proper school if I wanted to do the whole temporal transfer student thing."

Hearing someone call her 'mum' felt deeply wrong to Chisato, who hadn't even made up her mind about whether she wanted children yet. It was somehow even worse when it came from someone taller than her. And almost the same age.

"That does sound like something Chisato-chan would say." Aya nodded.

"This doesn't change the fact that there are still two major problems here," Chisato pointed out. "First off, time travel isn't possible. Second, Aya-chan and I aren't dating."

"You're not?" Nanami looked surprised. "I guess I never asked when you started going out, I just assumed..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Not even going to address the first one, huh?" Chisato rubbed her forehead again. She felt a headache coming on.

"W-wait, if Chisato-chan and I don't get together, what's going to happen to you?" Aya suddenly asked.

"Well... I suppose I'll fade away. My fleeting existence snuffed out, and forgotten," Nanami said in a grim tone.

Aya gasped, her expression horrified.

Nanami broke into giggles. "Haha, no, sorry. It'll just be an alternate timeline. I will be fine." She smiled. "I mean, I guess there wouldn't be a Nanami born into _this_ world, which is a little weird to think about. And it's really weird to think of you two not being together... you've been for my whole life, after all. But I probably already created an alternate timeline by travelling here. You never mentioned meeting a time-travelling me when you were younger, at least. Though it could be an interesting loop if I travelled back to make sure I was born... like something out of a movie!"

Chisato noted the use of 'fleeting', and wondered if Kaoru had been a bad influence on her daughter. _Wait, am I accepting her story now? No no, it's still impossible._

Aya was nodding along eagerly though. "Yeah, totally! Uh... why did you travel back, then? Are you here to warn us about a big disaster? Are we going to die?!"

"Mom, no, calm down, don't worry, it's nothing like that!" Nanami said hurriedly. "It's just.. um... well... I think they made better music in this era, and I guess I wanted to be part of that..."

"That's your reason?"

"I guess I was also a little curious about seeing you, and I hoped it would be easier to make frie- uh. Never mind." Nanami blushed, then glanced at her phone. "Ugh... I gotta go... but it was fun meeting you, mom, mum." She smiled wide at the both of them. "I hope we can spend more time together in the future! Er... by which I mean in this timeline, not when I go back home..."

"I'd love to, Nanami-chan," Aya agreed happily.

Chisato sighed. Her first instinct was that she should absolutely refuse, yet something told her she'd get pulled into it anyway. For some reason she felt a little bad about the idea of disappointing Nanami. Not that she believed her story, of course, but she seemed like a sweet girl.

"I can't wait to tell you I met you," Nanami said as she got up, and made sure she had all her things. "Though... you'll probably scold me, mum," she said to Chisato.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her to be nice." Aya patted her own chest.

Nanami giggled. "You always do."

"Listen." Chisato made sure she had their attention. "If you... if we're going to meet up again, you shouldn't call us 'mom' and 'mum'." It felt really weird to say that sentence. "If someone overheard they'd get the wrong idea." As if there was a right idea in the first place.

"Good point," Nanami agreed. "I should probably say Chisato-san and Aya-san. Even if it will be weird."

"Everything about this is already weird," Chisato muttered.

"Bye for now. See you later!"

"See you later!"

Aya and Nanami waved at each other, while Chisato just halfheartedly raised her hand. She felt very tired.

* * *

"I'm glad we raised such a nice girl, Chisato-chan," Aya said when they were alone.

Chisato sighed yet again. "Oh come on, surely you don't actually believe her, Aya-chan?"

"Eh? I-I mean... I know it seems impossible, but..."

"But?"

"But there's just something... like my heart is telling me it's true."

"Your heart, huh?" That was a very Aya thing to say, and she certainly had a lot of heart.

"I can't really blame you for being sceptical... oh!" Aya thumped her fist into her palm. "We could ask her to tell us things about ourselves only we would know! That would prove it!"

"Aya-chan..." Chisato shook her head. "Even assuming it's true, the things she would know about us might be things that haven't happened yet, or maybe happened differently in her timeline." Even if she had a child, Chisato couldn't imagine telling her everything about herself. It wasn't like she had asked her own parents everything about their lives either, certainly not things from before she was born.

"Oh... good point..." Aya deflated.

The two of them got ready to head back to the others. "And it still doesn't change the fact that we're not going out."

"Yeah..." Aya went quiet for a moment. "Do you want to?"

"Huh?" Chisato froze. "I... I'm not sure I want to base a relationship on some girl saying we're supposed to get together... I'd like something more than that." Even if Aya was really cute. And soft. And sometimes Chisato had thoughts about squishing her.

"But then I could tell people I'm dating a hot actress!" Aya grinned.

"Oh come on." Chisato rolled her eyes.

"Made you smile."

"You did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Fufu~, if you say so."

Chisato shook her head again. She was honestly more worried about whether any of the others had overheard anything Nanami had said before the show. It might especially be trouble if Hina caught any of it. She wasn't the type to let things go. Though there was one thing she had said that genuinely made Chisato want to crack a smile.

"Still... Shirasagi Aya, huh?"

"Eh?" Aya jumped. "Uh... I mean... it could be Maruyama Chisato..."

"No, it really could not."

"Uuuuuuuuuu~." Aya whined.

Chisato couldn't help chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. I'm not dead yet. Only my writing has been. Turns out stress, illness, pain, and a global hecking pandemic are not good for one's creativity. I have so many drafts I've gotten very little progress done on, and I have no idea when I'll get back to regular posting. It's currently been snowing for a week here in Norway. In May. Which has made it feel like my illness has been trying to creep back, and I'm going to the hospital in three weeks. There's still so much stressing me out. Only time will tell, I guess. I wanted to give you a little update now that I could.
> 
> At least I've gotten to catch up on some games and anime. I finished the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy, my first Atelier game (Ryza), and a bunch of other smaller things. Still in a JRPG mood, so might do the Torna DLC for Xenoblade 2 next.  
> Also want to note that Bakarina, and Pecorine and her Cat are both very good shows. And watch Koisuru Asteroid if you want some sweet, fluffy, cute yuri.


End file.
